


A New Order

by Kereea



Series: Overwatch [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Conflict, Friendship, M/M, Mission Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea
Summary: Symmetra was naturally asked by Vishkar to give them information on Overwatch, particularly pertaining to the criminal Lúcio Correia dos Santos. However, she feels little of what she acquires is more than gossip, and of course that is of little consequence…especially since Junkrat is one of the few people she’s managing to get along with at the moment.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Lúcio Correia dos Santos & Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, pre-Hanzo/Jesse
Series: Overwatch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774045
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	A New Order

It was difficult to keep up a routine at the base, she found. Oh, there was the ability to book the practice ranges at certain times and mealtimes were typically around the same hours, but it was very, very hard to maintain a personal schedule on a day-to-day basis.

She could wake at the same time if and only if something loud didn’t happen in the hallway. This was difficult, as the list of things that could happen in the hallway included but were not limited to:

  * One or both of Shimada brothers startling someone by moving around too quietly and that person subsequently shouting
  * Junkrat trying to show off something to one of his friends at an unholy hour of the morning
  * Someone rigging someone else’s alarm to blare loudly as a prank
  * A hungover Jesse McCree knocking something over
  * Bastion getting spooked and frantically waking up Torbjorn or Bridgette in a fright



If she was lucky, none of that would happen and she could wake up at precisely seven in the morning local time, rise, and get breakfast.

Breakfast was not typically a group meal, due to the wide range of rising hours. At her usual time for eating, the typical collection was McCree, the Shimada brothers, Ana and Fareeha Amari, Winston, Oxton, and Wilhelm. The Shimada brothers had often already eaten and merely waited for McCree to get his coffee before heading out for morning training.

They were the most likely to be found on the range early in the morning. She would practice with them sometimes, as they and the Shambali monk tended to leave her alone beyond McCree’s usual overtures of friendship. She was thankful whenever Hanzo picked up on the fact that she wished for more quiet and got the cowboy to leave it be for a little while.

The rest of a day without missions would typically proceed with her checking in with Vishkar and reporting the current state of things before spending the majority of her time in the labs.

She left the range at ten-thirty am local time, having overstayed the Shimadas, cowboy, and monk by an hour. She returned to her room to make the usual call.

“This is Symmetra, reporting in.”

Dienyne answered. “Good to hear from you. How are things?”

“All is well. Nothing much has changed since yesterday. There is talk of a potential mission, however Winston wishes to verify it.”

“Let us know more when they tell you,” Dienyne said.

Symmetra nodded, “I shall.”

There was the small matter that she had become quite sure that Overwatch intentionally left her out of things as long as they could. While she was a liaison to a potentially important backer, she was also a potential agent of espionage. She really had no wish to reveal their secrets, but if it was something Vishkar needed to know, then she would inform them.

“Have you had many more run-ins with Santos?” Dienyne asked.

“He avoids me and I have not sought him out. Should I?” Symmetra asked.

Lúcio was…an annoyance, primarily. He did not like her presence, but had the sense to simply not be around her which suited her just fine. They sometimes argued, but it usually did not result in anything.

“Anything you could get us regarding him would be important,” Dienyne said.

“What sort of things?” Symmetra asked. She assumed they didn’t mean something so trivial as his favorite color, or that he and his little group were sometimes loud menaces in the afternoons because D.Va was trying something new with her mech of Junkrat thought it was too quiet.

“Well…there have been rumors about him and a Junker,” Dienyne said.

“There are two Junkers here, the ‘reformed’ criminals Roadhog and Junkrat,” Symmetra said.

“Junkrat, the skinny one!” Diennye said, perking up. “We need to know about how Santos is with Junkrat!”

“Why would you require more information on that?” Symmetra asked. Yes, Junkrat was often around Lúcio and she was fairly certain the word ‘boyfriend’ had been tossed about once or twice, but the association told her little about any tactics Lúcio was engaging in against Vishkar or any work with rebellions he could be involved in.

“Santos’ association with the Junkers is something we can use,” Dienyne told her. “They are not the most…reputable of people.”

“Yes, I have seen their old wanted posters,” Symmetra said. Junkrat was very proud of them after all. “But Overwatch as a whole is aligned with them, I do not see how this specifically affects Lúcio.”

“Santos has somehow managed to get an excellent public relations campaign built around himself,” Dienyne replied. “His association with the Junkers could be a key to dismantling it and the rebels who use him as a figurehead.”

“I do not understand,” Symmetra said. “Lúcio working with them is already public knowledge. I do not know what else I could get for you that you do not already have. None of them have planned any sort of attacks on or thefts against Vishkar that I know of. And given Junkrat is such a loudmouth while in the lab, I would know if he was involved in such.”

“You don’t necessarily need to look for information specifically about Vishkar, Symmetra,” Dienyne said. “Cast your net wider. Do they often spend time together?”

“This sounds more like the sort of thing a tabloid reporter should be doing,” Symmetra scoffed.

“Do you think Overwatch would let a tabloid reporter get so close?” Dienyne asked.

She stared at him for some time, unsure of how to respond other than admitting, “No.” Did he expect her to…do the job of one, then?

“I know, relationships, not your strong point,” Dienyne said, holding up his hands. “Just tell us what you find out, and we’ll work with it.”

The feed cut.

.o.o.o.

The conversation stayed with her at lunch.

She was not a gossip. It did not interest her. Such things had never interested her, and she had never understood the value other people placed on them.

What mattered was if Lúcio was causing trouble for Vishkar, putting others in danger, not if he and Junkrat were a couple!

She supposed in a way she already had the information they sought. It would be a simple text—Lúcio is dating Junkrat. That seemed to be the sort of confirmation that Viskar wanted, that Dienyne felt she should give them.

But _why_? Lúcio’s crimes were known the world over and he was still adored, so what would news of something so simple as a boyfriend do? No, she would not send this information until she had a better idea about what it was for.

Character assassination? Again, if his crimes had not done that, how would his relationship status manage? Besides, what was important was keeping track of the various insurgents and terrorists he supported with his music, money, and fame.

She wasn’t sure what made her hesitate but hesitate she did.

“Uh…Symmetra? I need that cabinet.”

She came back to herself, stepping aside so D.Va could reach past her and grab a glass. D.Va filled it with some colorful, fizzy drink and sat down to eat her lunch. Symmetra grabbed a glass herself, filling it with water to have with her own meal.

“So, you okay? You were spacing out,” D.Va said.

“Merely thinking,” Symmetra said.

D.Va shrugged, picking up a celebrity magazine. The cover was something about some alleged couple.

Ah, now this was an opportunity. “Why do so many tabloids do well with that trash?”

“Hmm?” D.Va asked, looking up.

“That ‘who is dating who’ nonsense,” Symmetra said, gesturing at the cover. “Why do people even care, much less constantly seek it out and demand more and more details? It’s a waste of time and reporting.”

“It just _happens_ when you’re famous,” D.Va said. “Lots of girls in the leagues I was in caught it, like, super bad if they were ever caught with a guy. Ruined the fans’ perceptions or something. So lame, but true.”

“Perceptions?” Symmetra asked.

“Yeah, like, some forms of entertainment really bank on the stars seeming datable or whatever. Idol singers, boy bands, that kind of thing,” D.Va said.

“I have never been interested in either,” Symmetra said.

“Yeah well a lot of people are. Get this: my mom said when this one guy, some hot singer from when she was a kid, got married, tons of girls just went into freaking hysterics and ripped up all their memorabilia and whatever. Got pissed at the wife for ‘stealing their man’ too. Was real sad.”

Symmetra frowned. Lúcio did not seem like that kind of artist. “Is it only with specific artists? I cannot see that happening with someone such as, say, Lúcio.”

D.Va seemed a little more on her guard with the mention of Lúcio but still answered, “Nah, probably not. We’re talking the kind of artist who writes love songs that fan can fantasize themselves into. Lu’s more dance music and ‘fight the power’ and stuff.”

“He must be so relieved,” Symmetra said, rolling her eyes.

“Eh. Still gets a few crazy stalkers. I taught him some fun tricks for dealing with them,” D.Va said.

“I hope they have people to pray for them, then,” Symmetra said. D.Va’s definition of ‘fun tricks’ was only slightly less damaging than Junkrat’s. She assumed it was part of their friendship.

“Eh, he’s too nice to use most of them,” D.Va said. “Lúcio’s pretty much a saint, uh, thievery for the sake of rebelling aside.”

Symmetra nodded. That was indeed how a large part of the world seemed to see things.

Maybe that was why the gossip was wanted. To change the narrative?

.o.o.o.

Only Junkrat was in the lab when she went by after lunch.

“Where is Torbjorn?” Symmetra asked.

“He’s taking Bastion out for some recon or whatever. Or birdwatching. Don’t know, don’t really care neither,” Junkrat said.

Symmetra hummed in acknowledgment of his answer as she went back to work. Not acknowledging what Junkrat said often led to sudden, irritating volume increases.

“Guess it’s just you and me then,” Junkrat added.

“Mei could come,” Symmetra said. “Or Winston.”

“Pssh. Winston has his own lab and Mei avoids me like I was every plague of Egypt at once,” Junkrat said.

“…You don’t know basic history but you know about the mythological plagues of Egypt?” Symmetra asked. Always full of surprises, that one.

“Yeah, from that Prince of Egypt movie. The one Reinhardt likes the songs from,” Junkrat said. “Remember him singing ‘em with Ana in the mess a few nights ago?”

“Of course you would know about it from cartoons,” Symmetra said. “If you don’t mind, I have work to do.”

“Ah, yeah. Of course. _Pardon_ my chatter,” Junkrat said amicably and went back to his own business.

Contrary to what she had thought the very first time she entered the lab, Junkrat’s creations rarely blew up when he was working on them in here. Say what one would about his hygiene or his attitude or his mad love of blowing things sky high, the man was a master of his craft and only his very experimental works could detonate without warning.

It was a while before anyone spoke, both more absorbed in their work. Junkrat caved first, as was his tendency. “So, like, you keep up with your company and stuff still, right?”

“Yes. Vishkar supports my efforts against Talon here and so I report back to them,” Symmetra said.

“Yeah. Partnership’s a bit shaky though, right? Seems shaky,” Junkrat said.

Symmetra frowned, “My relationship with Vishkar—ah. You mean between Vishkar and Overwatch.”

“Yeah. Sorry if that wasn’t clear and whatnot,” Junkrat said.

“The relationship is…tense. Yes. I’m sure plenty of you see me as a potential mole.”

“Mm-hm. Quite the worry indeed,” Junkrat hummed as he started attacking wires to a bomb.

At least he as honest about it. Winston, Ana, and 76 just made sure to “politely” leave her out of the loop on some things, which she then found out from others around the base eventually.

Usually Junkrat, actually. He was a talker. It could be useful, when she could keep up with what he was on about. That took some effort, as there was little coherency to how he moved from subject to subject, no rhythm or reason just raw id.

“What are you working on?” she asked, deciding to change the subject.

“Huh? Oh, this little beauty. It’s like a mini-mine. Can leave them places to make sure a sniper or somebody doesn’t come up from behind. Hanzo’s a pain in the ass during training, and that spider-gal’s supposed to be better than him,” Junkrat said. “Well, accordin’ to everyone but him, that is.”

“Yes, Widowmaker is very dangerous,” Symmetra agreed. “I’ll admit, I would not have thought to deter snipers with bombs.”

“Way I see it, you can solve everything with money and explosions, and we can’t pay off she-spider,” Junkrat said. “Those suits you work for seem real good on the money end, and treats explosion as a last resort. Or weird politics stuff. Not my personal style, but, eh. Politics and explosions, who knew you could mix ‘em?”

Symmetra pursed her lips, “You heard about Rio.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Was practicing my reading a few days ago and remember Lu being all steamed so I thought I’d look up the news stuff on it,” Junkrat said. “Now, Hog says my _reading comprehension_ isn’t that great, but looking at those articles and then looking at you, you didn’t blow up that building. Not your style, frankly I don’t think you know much about explosives in general. Seem a novice.”

“…Thank you?” Symmetra tried. Was he scolding her for not knowing explosives or simply assuring her he knew she had not blown up the building due to her perceived novice-hood?

“Course even Lu didn’t think you blew it up, just that you were in on it.”

“I was _in_ on nothing,” Symmetra snapped.

Junkrat held up his hands in surrender, “Sorry, sorry. Didn’t know it was a sore spot.”

“It’s…aggravating,” Symmetra said.

“Yeah, guess it would be. I’d be right mad if Roadie went to blow something up without telling me,” Junkrat mused.

And this was where they differed. To Junkrat it was merely being left out of something interesting, not being used as a decoy without knowing it. Symmetra didn’t comment. It would be arguing over details, and that rarely went well with Junkrat since he didn’t always understand said details and she doubted these were the sorts of distinctions he’d care to make.

“D’you at least know why they didn’t replace the houses with houses?”

“What?” Symmetra asked.

Junkrat looked contemplative. “That’s a sore spot, right? That they blew up houses and put in not-houses? So now there’s even less houses in a place that needs a lot of houses?”

“…I was unaware you were interested in real estate,” Symmetra said. Thankfully Junkrat’s gestures had helped her keep up with what he was saying.

“Eh, I’m not, but thought you’d know,” Junkrat said, shrugging and rubbing the back of his neck.

“I don’t. I had no input in that decision.”

“Pity. You’d probably have made a better one,” Junkrat said before wincing. “Gah!”

“Are you…all right?” Symmetra asked.

“Bumped my leg is all. Joint looks okay, just felt weird,” Junkrat said, examining his peg leg. “Old hunk of junk messes with you sometimes…”

“You could replace it,” Symmetra said.

“Uh, Sym? This _is_ a replacement,” Junkrat said slowly, looking confused as he tapped the peg leg.

“I meant with a different prosthetic,” Symmetra said. “You could replace that with a different prosthesis design altogether, if you wished.”

“ _Ooh_ ,” Junkrat said in the high-pitched tone he used whenever someone successfully gave him an idea. “Yeah, crossed my mind once or twice since getting here but really, the peg’s useful for all kinds of things and I’m used to it perfectly well.”

“I see,” Symmetra said. “Then forgive my intrusion. I mistook the source of your frustration.”

“No trouble,” Junkrat said. “Can see why you might assume, shiny white tech you got, but me, I’ll take the function over form sort of thing and I can make this baby _function_.”

“I shall take your word for it,” Symmetra said.

“What, you ain’t seen me in action yet?” Junkrat asked. “I can use it to hit my mines just so to launch myself without getting hurt! It’s a riot! I can jump some buildings with it!”

She stared at him. Was there even a proper response to give to something like that?

“Eh, don’t believe me if you like, you’ll see it soon enough, I’m sure!” Junkrat laughed, going back to his work.

.o.o.o.

They were on a plane heading east. A research outpost they had been in contact with was allegedly in danger, and an ally of Winston’s had put out a distress call.

“Here’s the basics,” 76 said. “Talon wants to destroy this outpost and the data contained in the older terminals within, and Winston’s contact who resides there. We’re going to have three teams: Extraction, Evacuation, and Elimination.”

“Ooh,” Junkrat said, perking up at the last one. Roadhog elbowed him to be quiet.

“Extraction will retrieve the data and our contact,” Winston said. “Evacuation will cover the outpost scientists’ escape. Elimination will take out any arriving threats.”

“We will divide into units within teams as necessary,” Ana said. “I am head of Elimination. Winston heads Evacuation. 76 heads Extraction. Lúcio, Junkrat, Roadhog, D.Va, Hanzo, McCree, and Symmetra, you are with me.”

Junkrat pumped his fist in glee.

Winston cleared his throat, “I’m taking Mercy, Tracer, Reinhardt, Zarya, and Pharrah.”

76 said, “Mei, Brigitte, Bastion, Torbjorn, Zenyatta, Genji.”

Symmetra took a deep breath, steadying herself. Lúcio did not like working with her. Perhaps there would be another outburst?

Lúcio sighed, folding his arms. He seemed to maintain. Perhaps the larger group meant he felt he could avoid her unless necessary.

“We should go to the shore when we get back to base. Have some ocean fun, you know?” Junkrat rambled as their group moved together to plan. She wondered if he was trying to distract Lúcio.

“Last time you almost drowned,” Roadhog huffed. “Four times.”

“Yeah, you may be skinny but you’re dead weight in the water,” Lúcio added, smirking.

“We can give Jamison swimming lessons later,” Ana said. “Now, to business. We will work in two groups of four. Hanzo and I will set up an initial sniper’s nest protected by Symmetra and McCree. Meanwhile Roadhog will take Junkrat, D.Va, and Lúcio on a preemptive threat sweep.”

“Sounds good,” Roadhog said, passing what looked like small inhalers to Junkrat and D.Va.

“Yeah, I can boost D.Va and Roadhog up to full speed, easy,” Lúcio said.

“Exactly as I intended,” Ana said. “Satellite images show the outpost as having several tower structures we can use for nests.” She activated a holographic blueprint. “I think this tower here will be the best starting point for sniping, as it has good sight lines but also provides decent cover.”

“I think we should start the sweep counterclockwise,” D.Va said, peering at the map. “Looks like we can make a straight shot towards that tower there that Lúcio can use to gain speed in, and then just keep up the momentum on the turns.”

“That’ll have you coming up from right around here then?” Jesse said, tracing an imaginary path.

“Yeah, that looks good for a check-in spot with the tower,” Lúcio said.

“Should the nest come under attack, Hanzo will use his parkour skills to set up elsewhere while McCree, Symmetra, and I join your group in ground battles,” Ana said. “Symmetra can then teleport me to a more convenient location when necessary if Hanzo requires a second sniper to back him up.”

“Or me to get somewhere real quick. I’m a decent runner but I’m no Lúcio or Hanzo,” Jesse said.

.o.o.o.

They set up the nest, as planned. Symmetra placed her turrets in the most likely points of entry while Jesse scouted around, Hanzo jumped off to find trouble, and Ana readied her rifle.

“Mako and the Kids” had run off as soon as they confirmed the nest was secure. Jesse directed them on the radio towards what looked like incoming hostiles to him. It was too far away for her visor to find them, and she was disinclined to borrow the binoculars. McCree was more experienced in picking out hostiles.

Radio chatter flittered in and out, the only noise in the nest.

Winston and his colleague had reunited. They were seeing the scientists to a hidden escape plane.

76 said Torbjorn claimed the data would take a little longer than expected.

Hanzo relayed that he had not caught sight of Talon beyond McCree’s suspected hostiles-

A large explosion shot up to the left, generally in the location of the path the other half of her team had taken.

“Report,” Ana said.

“Just bots so far!” Junkrat said brightly. “No trouble to scrap ‘em! Were we expecting more?”

“Don’t get cocky,” Ana warned.

Lúcio took over, “Sorry, Ana. You know how he-”

“Lúcio? Lúcio?” Ana said as the line cut.

Symmetra opened her tracker for the communicators. “I…they’re not on here anymore.”

“Hanzo, we’ve lost contact with Mako and the kids!” Ana said.

“I am already heading to the explosion site,” Hanzo said.

“They can’t have just vanished,” Jesse said. “Even if…even if they were dead, you’d still see the coms.”

“A signal blocker, perhaps?” Symmetra suggested. Roadhog was especially hard to down, something stopping him from communicating made more sense than an explosion instantly killing him…

“-na? Ana?”

“Lúcio, what is going on?” Ana demanded as the feed crackled back in.

“Some kind of weird EMP, D.Va’s mech is down, barely got the coms back up,” Lúcio said. “Junkrat and Roadhog are fine, Jamie’s arm’s a little fiddly, but we’re stuck, D.Va can’t move. Hog hooked her into cover-”

“All right, we’re coming-” Ana said, only for Roadhog to cut her off.

“Careful. Your group’s got plenty of vulnerability to that.”

“He has a point,” McCree noted, gesturing at himself and Symmetra. “Don’t know how well shielded my arm is, or her tech.”

“…I would be in trouble,” Symmetra admitted. She relied very heavily on her technology, and had never faced anyone using wide-ranging EMPs.

“Well, Hanzo doesn’t rely much on technology, and he’s on his way,” Ana said. “We’re moving our nest. Let’s go. Teleporter, to that roof.”

Symmetra followed her direction.

“We’re probably going to have to leave my MEKA,” D.Va said. “I’m trying, but nothing’s really coming online…wait! I have an idea! Jaime!”

“What’s the plan?” Ana asked once they were through the teleporter and travelling along the roofs.

“Looks like we’re going to set the mech to explode and launch it at attackers with concussion mines,” Lucio said. “Uh…I am only sorta for that but these two are all in.”

“Warn us when you do. We’ll need cover,” Ana said. “Hanzo?”

“Arriving,” Hanzo said. “They are still rigging the mech.”

“Behind!” McCree said, pushing Symmetra to the ground at a noise and firing at something she couldn’t see. There was a flicker in the air where Jesse fired, and Symmetra realized someone was behind them, somehow cloaked. She’d almost been shot by an invisible assailant.

Ana hurled one of her biotic grenades in the same direction, it bounced off the person and the purple smoke gave them enough of an outline for Ana and Symmetra to join McCree in firing.

“Did you hear her?” Ana asked.

“Yeah. Guess it’s from hanging with ninjas all the time,” McCree said as Symmetra got them a greater distance away with a teleporter.

“There they are!” Symmetra said, spotting the rest of their team on the ground. Hanzo and Roadhog provided cover for D.Va and Junkrat as they worked, while Lucio sped around harassing enemies and playing his healing music.

“Let’s wipe these fuckers out!” Junkrat cackled planting charges below the mech. “EVERYBODY DOWN!”

Roadhog hooked Junkrat and D.Va into cover while Lucio grabbed Hanzo, zipping him behind some crates. McCree, Ana, and Symmetra dove behind an outcropping on the roof as the mech was launched at a knot of Talon agents.

The explosion shook the complex, and Symmetra was almost too rattled to give her teammates a teleporter up to the roof.

“Thank you,” Hanzo said after everyone was through and she banished the device, rubbing her temple with her free hand.

“Well, looks like I’m down to pistol shots,” D.Va sighed. “And no more defense matrix for us to use.”

“We’re…going to wish we had that,” Jesse said, peeking over the outcropping. “Because there’s already more of them.”

“We have the high ground,” Hanzo said. “Ana and I can handle most of them, and it will be very simple for Junkrat to toss grenades down there.”

“Fish in a barrel,” Junkrat agreed, giving a double-thumbs-up. Symmetra assumed his mechanical arm was therefore back to fully working. 

“We still have to worry about the invisible woman,” Symmetra said.

“There’s someone running around here invisible?” Lucio asked, shaking his head. “Great.”

“Keep your ears open—oh. Erm,” Jesse faltered as Lucio dryly gestured to his sound equipment. “Okay. Maybe we’ll get lucky and the sound waves will scramble their inviso-shit.”

“Maybe it’s Talon’s new hacker? Would explain the EMP,” D.Va huffed.

“Still, this looks to be the only major skirmish,” Jesse said, glancing around as he reloaded. “Means we’re drawing attention from the other teams, and that’s good.”

“In that case, we need not win, only last,” Ana said.

“And let the others finish their missions and then swoop in to clean up with us! Great!” D.Va said.

“Hate to rain on things,” Roadhog said. “But almost none of you _are_ made to last.”

Ana grimaced, “We shall make due. Lucio’s healing aura should help with general sustainability, I can focus on more targeted magical assistance, and Symmetra can keep us moving from cover to cover.”

“Until we run out of teleporters,” Hanzo pointed out.

Symmetra swallowed as the group all looked at her. “I have a few left. But then my crafting matrix will need to recharge.”

“Very well. Use what we have,” Ana said, loading her rifle as Junrat and Hanzo began raining projectiles down on the enemies below.

.o.o.o.

Half an hour later, what they had was running thin. Hanzo was running low on arrows, even with Roadhog helpfully hooking downed targets back over so he could retrieve some. D.Va’s clip was empty and she was reduced to lookout. One of McCree’s eyes was starting to look rather bloodshot from Deadeye overuse to when Ana had to threaten him into stopping.

Worst of all, after all their moving about, they were starting to run out of cover at the worst possible time.

Lúcio swallowed as they watched another shot zip past the very edge of their cover, warning them what would happen if they tried leaving by foot, no matter what speed. “She is really big on sending this message.”

Symmetra nodded. Widomaker had made it very clear she was watching them. Worse, every time Hanzo or Ana tried to get a bead on her position, they nearly lost their heads for it.

She refocused on her creation matrix, trying to see how soon until she could get a teleporter…

“Still pinned down, can Winston get free?” Ana asked into the com.

They had to be careful what they said, knowing Sombra was around. Somewhere.

Symmetra’s eyes widened. Of course. Winston was treated as a natural counter to Widomaker thanks to his massive barriers…she might not have enough for a teleporter, but she ha dbeen working on-

“I have an idea. Hanzo, if I can prevent Widowmaker from hitting us, you can dislodge her, yes?” Symmetra asked.

“That would require a rather large barrier,” Hanzo noted, already nocking one of his last arrows.

“Then I shall make such a barrier,” Symmetra said, concentrating. “Yahí param vaastavikita hai!”

McCree whistled as Hanzo rolled out from behind the crates the second the barrier rose. “Now _that_ is a shield wall.”

“Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!” Hanzo yelled, unleashing his dragons on Widowmaker’s positionas the rest of the group was free to take out any remaining skirmishers her sniping was protected.

“How long can you sustain the barrier?” Ana asked Symmetra.

“Not much longer,” Symmetra said, straining. “We must move, _quickly_!”

“Lucky for you, I am all over that! Let’s speed boost the heck out of here!” Lúcio said.

The green waves washed over the team, and Symmetra was surprised to see how much faster they all moved. She had never experienced the speed boost first hand before. It was…incredible, if a little terrifying.

“We’re going to the drop-off, everyone is accounted for!” Ana said into the com. “Move, move, move!”

Symmetra stumbled, only to gasp as she was swung up into the air. Lúcio had tossed her over his shoulder.

“Aw, come on, don’t try to get me in trouble here for leaving you behind,” he complained…in an oddly teasing way. Either this was a combat high or he’d decided the barrier was enough reason to stop disliking her for the moment.

“Clutch save for the skater!” Junkrat laughed as they skidded up to the transport, Lúcio neatly dropping Symmetra into a seat once they were inside.

“You know it!” Lúcio said, high fiving his boyfriend.

“Didn’t get motion sick, did you?” McCree asked her quietly.

“Thankfully…no,” she admitted as the plane took off.

.o.o.o.

“And then just—BAM! Huge freaking wall right in Widow’s face!” Junkrat said, cackling as he recounted their adventure to the rest of the team in the hold.

“That was a good move,” McCree agreed, giving Symmetra a thumbs-up.

“Anything to make dealing with Widow easier,” Tracer agreed, nodding.

“So, we get Winston’s pal? Where is he?” D.Va asked.

“his name is Hammond, he’s a hamster from the moon base,” Tracer explained.

“Yay, we saved a moon hamster!” Junkrat giggled.

“He’s actually quite brilliant, and a good engineer,” Ana said.

“…I’m not sharing lab space. Sym, back me up,” Junkrat said, pouting.

“Do not be a child, Jamison. If he’s an engineer, he gets space in the lab,” Symmetra said.

“Aw, but we already have so many people in there…” Junkrat whined.

“Think how _cool_ it’ll be to collaborate with a moon hamster,” Lúcio advised. Junkrat instantly perked up. Lúcio nodded. “There we go.”

“Ah. Yes. How did I forget the cool factor?” Symmetra asked dryly.

“You handle the logic, I’ll handle the impulses,” Lúcio, an odd look coming over his face as he only seemed to realize he’d suggested collaboration after saying it. D.Va started laughing at him, confirming Symmetra’s suspicions.

.o.o.o.

Something did not come to her until they touched down, right as she was following a giddy Lúcio and Junkrat out of the transport, bringing up the rear of the group. The duo appeared to be planning a date of some sort.

“…Sym, you okay?” Junkrat asked, pausing in the door. Lúcio turned around to wait for him.

“I was wondering…why use the EMP on your group?” Symmetra mused.

“What do you mean? Shut Lu and Hana down hard,” Junkrat said.

“Yes, but you and Roadhog were still fully active and able to function, in addition to the EMP not being capitalized on for an ambush or something else! You were set upon well after it went off, not immediately,” Symmetra said. “It would have been smarter to disable the nest with it as an ambush, but instead they did it far away and Lúcio was able to warn us!”

“You think whoever did it wanted us to know early,” Lúcio said.

Symmetra nodded. “They were going to attack but wanted us warned and ready for when they did.”

“Think there’s a mole in Talon, then?” Junkrat asked. “A double agent? A _turncoat_?”

Symmetra frowned, “I cannot say.”

“Yeah, we don’t know enough either way,” Lúcio agreed. “But it’s a good theory. We should tell the brass.”

“We should,” Symmetra said. “However, I wish to speak with you about something.”

“…All right,” Lúcio said. He shared a look with Junkrat, who shrugged.

“Okay, okay, I’ll be errand boy. Shout if you need something, froggy.” Junkrat tugged Lúcio for a quick kiss before tossing a salute Symmetra’s way. “And nice work today, Sym!”

“You have said that before,” Symmetra replied.

“And I’m saying it again!” Junkrat said as he bounded down the ramp.

Lúcio chuckled before turning back to Symmetra, “So, what is it?”

“…You know…Vishkar wants information on you,” Symmetra said.

“Yeah. Kind of a no-brainer,” Lúcio agreed.

“I…am able to leave out whatever…that was,” she said, waving at the door Jamison had left. “So long as I have plausible deniability that no one has directly told me. I am not…a people person, so I can claim to have missed it. But…they are interested. For whatever reason.”

“Vishkar wants to know if I’m dating Jaime?” Lúcio asked incredulously.

“I don’t understand the alleged value of gossip. But yes,” Symmetra said. “Be very careful of what you say around me, rebel. I cannot report what I do not understand.”

“Why report at all?” Lúcio asked.

“Just because I think Vishkar may be a little…unreasonable concerning you, does not mean I think it is in the wrong in everything,” Symmetra said. “They want to help.”

“Yeah, see. That’s where we disagree,” Lúcio said.

“You think you will change my mind,” Symmetra said.

“What, you not trying to change mine?” Lúcio asked back, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow.

Symmetra sighed, “This gets us nothing, bickering. I have warned you, please take it seriously.”

“I do. I hope you do too,” Lúcio said before heading off after Junkrat.

Symmetra watched him walk away before heading down into the hangar herself.

She did not like the niggling little thought in the back of her head that demanded ‘how long can it last?’

She did not want to answer that.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this was a BEAST to rewrite after my computer bricked in 2017 and I lost a ton of work, including the original version of this fic. A big part of finishing it was in letting go of some of the stuff from the original I was having issues replicating—a big one of which was the fic being alternating POVs between Sym and Lúcio. When the fic refocused on Sym as the sole narrator, that had to go out the window, as did the combat scene of just Lu, Junkrat, Roadhog, and D.Va fighting even if it was fun. However, now that it's done the closer-to-done sequel Do The Hamster Dance, which takes place right after, can go up.


End file.
